Freed Are Slaves
} |supertitle = Collection |name = Freed Are Slaves |type = Mosaic |icon = Mosaic Pieces icon.png |image = Freed_Are_Slaves_(mosaic).png |px = 270x360px |location = Various |start = |end = |rewards = |previous = |next = |qcat = Collection |related = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Freed Are Slaves is a mosaic collection in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition Triggers when any mosaic piece from this collection is found. Walkthrough The mosaic pieces are found across Thedas in the following locations; the pieces are numbered to match the reference image: # Flooded Caves, Crestwood - in the north (middle) room of the lowest level, next to the rift room. To find it you need to have a warrior in your party to break a wall, then climb down the ladder. # Flooded Caves, Crestwood - in the east room of the lowest level, across from the rift room. Found on a table. An elven artifact for Solas is also in this room. # Flooded Caves, Crestwood - It is actually in the map called "Crestwood", but you need to go through the flooded caves and exit through the lower exit of the flooded caves before you will wind up in the correct spot. The piece is found on a table just before the lever that is pulled to exit the caves. # Crestwood - in Caer Bronach, through the door to the right of the requisition table. This room cannot be accessed until the keep is captured. # Crestwood - South of the village of Crestwood in the Hidden Cave off Old Market Road. # Fallow Mire - behind the locked door in Hargrave Keep (requires the Deft Hands, Fine Tools perk) # Forbidden Oasis - in a tunnel east of Solasan temple. If approaching from the tunnel entrance shown in the Gallery, head down the tunnel and turn right at the cross-section. There is more than one entrance to the tunnel. # Western Approach - in the Still Ruins, behind a locked door, to the right of the first hall #Western Approach - in Coracavus, behind a locked door in the records room # Cradle of Sulevin - Behind a locked door, north-west corner of Starlight Chambers # Lost Temple of Dirthamen - From Chamber of Whispers (upper left corner in the map), turn East and then North. The Mosaic piece is located at the end of the tunnel, past a magical barrier. # Lost Temple of Dirthamen - Inside The Chamber of Oracle, right-hand side from the door. Only accessible once defeating the Boss of this dungeon. Reference Image Rewards * Collecting each mosaic piece yields: ** 50 XP * Recovering all 12 pieces yields: ** 200 Influence Results * The completed mosaic can be viewed on the northern wall of Vivienne's room. Codex entry * Recovering every piece will allow Gatsi to translate the mosaic's meaning which unlocks . Other Mosaics * * * * Gallery Mosaic_piece_Forbidden_Oasis1.png|The upper level entrance to the tunnel with the mosaic piece, Forbidden Oasis Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition collections